A Slip of The Wrist
by ScarlettScribble
Summary: Mirandy! 1st ever Femslash! LOTS of smut, so innocent eyes remain away, corruption abound lol! Disclaimer:- They're not mine just having some fun! When you're trapped in the corner of the 'Devils' desk, what do you do you do?
1. A Slip of the Wrist

_**Hey peeps, this isn't a house fic for the first time ever…don't worry I shall be updating all soon, work and this fic has been taking up all my time but I finish my temping job tomor**__**row so I have lots of free time again (unless I get more work).**_

_**This is the first Miranda/Andy fic I've ever written…oooo femslash!!, although I have a done two videos on youtube (look for flitterbug18) (house fans I will be doing a Huddy one soon!!).**_

_**Never done girl on girl before…be nice. But its kinda the same as het, just with more emotions n they both have boobs!! :D Hope its ok…I'm working on getting them into character Miranda is pretty hard as we hardly saw anything of her behind the scenes in the movie (I haven't read the book) and hence I'm basing it all on what I think she would be like…any pointers and ideas would be good!**_

_**I hope you all enjoy, please let me know what you think, reviews improve my writing which is what my ultimate aim is, so any advice is good advice….but no flaming. Cos yeah…I have a crazy mate who will hunt you down if ya do….i tell ya she is scary scary…crazy Scotsman!!**_

_**Hugs and Smiles**_

_**Scarlett (Flit if your reading this from LJ)**_

**A Slip of the Wrist**

Only a year ago Andrea Sachs had been blissfully ignorant of Runway and the world it represented. Many months later, a chance employment at a fashion magazine, ruined relationship, and abandonment of the dragon herself had led to the whirlwind she now found herself being whipped up in.

She hadn't seen Miranda for many months, burying herself under her work, enjoying her job and ignoring the pang in her heart every time she thought of Runway and everything she'd left behind.

She didn't miss the pressure, the impossible demands and difficult working hours. But she missed -as much as she'd loath to admit- the clothes, the glamour and the lifestyle. It had seduced her in a way she hadn't thought possible. She'd entered that world with little knowledge or interest and had left as passionate about it as most of the people within those walls. She couldn't help herself, sitting on the subway in the morning on her way to work, analysing peoples' outfits, judging what they should have put with what and all the fashion faux pas that happened on a daily basis. It kept her connected if only slightly to the world that had turned her life upside down…and indirectly to the woman whose hand had been the driving force.

But then her happy world had unravelled, her boss throwing her into the world she thought she'd never see again. A room full of rich people and empty conversation. Smiles hiding everyone's true intentions. The haze of drive and hate hovering over the room like poison. Almost everyone was out for personal gain, and would willingly shoot down anyone who got in their way. At the head of it all was the devil in disguise Miranda Priestly.

When Andy, had seen her for the first time, head thrown back, fake laughter bubbling up from her throat, she'd frozen. The light shimmering off Miranda's skin, graceful neck adorned in diamonds sparkling in the light, mesmerising. She couldn't help but stare. The woman she'd walked away from was drawing her in, absorbing all her attention. It was at that moment that Andy realised she'd never left any of this behind at all, she'd just forced it far away into her subconscious, and being here having it all thrown in her face. She realised the one thing she truly missed above all was the woman standing only a few inches away…

The woman who was now staring straight at her.

She watched the shock flicker over Miranda's face, the slight dip in the corner of her lips the only indicator of her reaction. If Andy hadn't spent many months of her life studying each and every subtle expression she wouldn't have noticed the change. Ice blue eyes bored into her own; fire replacing the surprise that had frozen within them only moments before. Miranda lifted her chin, gazing down her nose in distain at her ex-assistant, before turning away, attention returning to the conversation, smile breaking out again as she laughed at something the man had said, though it was obvious to Andy from this angle that Miranda hadn't heard a word of it.

Andy sighed, releasing a breath she hadn't been aware she'd been holding, the stress easing from her muscles if only for a moment. She had no desire to see or speak to Miranda Priestly ever again, the previous burns from the devils barbs having only just healed.

She knew Miranda never forgave and certainly never forgot. Andy's abandonment of her in Paris meant Miranda would be ripe for revenge. Andy valued her life, and regardless of the fact she been thrown into the lions den against her will, she would continue to flee for her life until the night was over.

Ripping her eyes away she turned her back to her old boss, darting through the crowd, centring in on a platter of glasses, snapping one up in each hand. The only way she was going to be able to get through this was alertness, speed and alcohol. And while the latter worked against everything else, it was by far the most important.

Four drinks later and several dashes away from the devil, Andy found herself propped up against the bar still attempting to do her job, asking the appropriate questions while keeping an eye out for approaching danger.

Silver hair flickered in the lighting, the sea of people parting as Andy watched her draw closer. Panic bubbled up, she was trapped, unable to escape from the man before her, needing his comment knowing now was the only time she'd be able to get it. She snaked round him, subtly shielding herself, hidden from Miranda's sight, watching, eyes flickering, attempting to maintain her attention on the interview, all the while fighting against the fact she wanted to stare over his shoulder.

Andy watched her crossing the floor, closing in, the charcoal silk flowing out behind her, as she glided forward, weightless, her entourage at her shoulders, whispering everything into Miranda's ears, enabling the woman to ensure everyone thought she was as incredible as ever, while the actual credit and awe should be given to the assistants aiding the editor in chief.

Emily was still there, unaware of Andy's presence, the sickly smile plastered on the red heads face, grinning and nodding at everyone as she wandered by, forever the puppy devoted to its owner no questions asked. Andy didn't know whether to detest or admire this quality within the young woman; she had served Miranda better than Andy ever had.

Frowning, Andy tried to ignore the sting of her own thoughts, for the first time ever registering the regret at abandoning Miranda those many months ago. She'd had to do it, although at the time she hadn't been sure of the reason. There were many which she gave, and most of her friends and family didn't even ask her for one knowing what the witch that worked within the walls of Elias-Clark was like from Andy's detailed description over many phone calls of complaint. But if Andy was honest, it wasn't Miranda that had made her quit….at least it hadn't been because of Miranda's behaviour.

Andy stood here now openly staring, mind jolting to a halt as it realised the reason that had evaded her many months ago. Her heart hammered, blood pumping as she realised the sensation of attraction and lust flooding her veins, forcing its way past the final dam of denial. She couldn't be here, body preparing to flee the scene. It was halted immediately. Andy frowned; convinced her mind had manufactured the glance Miranda had just fired in her direction. Watching, Andy's mouth fell open in shock, eyes descending as she watch a few thousand dollar bracelet fall from Miranda's wrist, tumbling unnoticed to the floor.

She watched as the editor turned to leave, exposing the creamy skin of her back to Andy's hungry eyes, almost distracting Andy from what she'd just witnessed. She had to hurry, wrapping up the conversation with the man in front of her, having no idea what he'd revealed in the last few minutes, (could be the answer to life itself for all she cared) she raced forward, diving to scoop up the priceless piece of jewellery now littering the floor, vulnerable to innocent feet. She snapped up, head whipping round hunting for any sign of the bracelets owner, but she'd been swallowed up by the sea of people, shielding her from Andy's eyes.

She stood, stunned, eyes trailing through the crowd slowly in vain. But to no avail, Andy knew how much time had passed; her eyes had been flicking to her watch every five minutes for the past hour and a half. Miranda had gone; leaving her with nothing but growing confusion, emotions in turmoil and a couple of thousand dollar bracelet dangling from her fingertips.

…………………

She tossed her keys onto the table, snapping the clip from her hair, dark brown locks flowing down over her shoulders. The chain was still clasped in her hand, not willing to let it out of her sight the whole way home.

She was tired, her mind in chaos, flashes of her thoughts and feelings flaring up every few minutes, images of Miranda breaking through her denial. Her skin, her smile, the way in which she walked, floating through the crowds, innocent but deadly.

Andy pulled the zip of her dress, the gown pooling around her feet. Her skin was on fire, her thoughts setting her alight, how Miranda's skin would feel beneath her lips, teeth grazing over the pale flesh, scoring into it. Would she whimper, moan, her desire leaking through her lips, a mumbled surrender. Would she relinquish control if Andy fucked her, lying on her back, legs spread, wet and glistening, writhing against Andy's tongue. Exposed, vulnerable, desperate. Andy could feel the wetness between her thighs, her core burning to be touched. As much as her mind didn't wish to face reality, the truth was screaming at her, clit throbbing, swollen painfully begging for relief as she pictured passionate ice blue eyes.

She collapsed on the bed, knees bent, breast now exposed to the cool air. Taking her index finger into her mouth she suckled on it, before bringing it down sliding the lubricated digit around the nipple before brushing it over the hardened bud. She swallowed, sensitive to touch.

Closing her eyes she let the fingertips of her right hand trail over her stomach, tickling. They hovered at the edge of her panties, unsure, knowing if she fingered herself to these thoughts she released all ability of denial. But she wanted it, needed it.

With a flare of determination she slipped her hand beneath the thin piece of lace, grazing her fingers through her juices, warm and wet, her desire coating her fingers. She started slowly at first, teasing, drawing them up and down before making small circles over her clit. Her mind was imagining how Miranda would kiss, _hard and fast, soft and slow, lips tangling together, gasping allowing Andy's tongue entrance, letting her invade her mouth._

_Skin warm, flushed, Andy's fingers ripping some thousand dollar item of clothing from her ex bosses body, exposing her breasts, covered in a frail layer of lace. She'd tongue the nipples through it, soaking the material with her saliva before dragging it down, hurried, passionate, taking Miranda's nipple into her mouth. _

Andy groaned, slipping a finger into herself, she was soaking, finger plunging in and out smoothly, sliding through liquid heat.

_Miranda would moan, clasping Andy to her chest, relishing in the attention of Andy's mouth. Andy's hands would roam, scrabbling at the edges of Miranda's skirt, hiking it up around her hips, forcing her hand between her thighs, cupping Miranda's sex, grinding her palm hard against it, Miranda's hips bucking forward desperate for Andy's touch._

Another finger, she ground her palm into her clit, thrusting frantically, covers rumpled beneath her as her body arched up desperate for release, Miranda was close in her mind, wet with want, _Andy would pull the panel of lace aside, plunging her fingers inside, in her mind she knew what she was doing, fucking the woman brutally with her hand, fuelled by anger and desire, wanting to make the woman scream._

Andy's back arched, her muscles clamping down, her mind imagining Miranda's voice the way it would whisper her name, 'Andrea', as she came. With that Andy's orgasm hit, thudding through her body as every muscle contracted in pleasure. She cried out, to the empty air, eyes tight shut, fingers still inside her.

Collapsing, she withdrew her hand, wiping her juices on the duvet, clearing away the evidence of having just fucked herself with her fingers, cheeks blushing, feeling as though someone new her secret. The one woman who'd turned her world into turmoil, who demanded what couldn't be done, the woman she'd fled from, was the only woman Andy had ever wanted to fuck.

She sighed, taking a deep breath into her lungs, dragging the cover over her cooling skin, trying to settle her mind, ignore the lingering pulses thrumming through her body. In the morning it would all go away, the evening had messed with her head, bringing so many mixing emotions clashing to the surface, confusing her, making her feel things that weren't real. This was a one off; it was innocent, nothing too serious, her imagination having a bit of fun. Harmless.

She closed her eyes wishing for sleep to come…it refused.


	2. A Slip of the Wrist Part 2

**_Part two up straight away, it is a written one shot split into two because it was so big! Here be smut, like a serious amount lol. Remember femslash so if you don't like don't read otherwise, devour to your hearts content. Okay peeps on with the story!!_**

**_SS_**

**A Slip of the Wrist - part 2**

She was staring into space, computer screen blinking at her, nothing but a blank page before her eyes. She'd tried to concentrate, flicking through her notes, typing random intros on the keyboard but to no avail, nothing was good enough, each and every few hundred words deleted by the hit of a button. She was now laid back in her chair, letting her mind reflect on the night before. The bracelet was buried in the bottom of her bag, wrapped tightly in one of her scarves. She'd felt so jumpy on her way to work, nervous about carrying an item that most likely cost four months rent at least. Every passer by was a possible thief.

Once she'd reached work, her nerves were no better. She knew she had to return it in person, having already gone through every other possible plan of action in her mind the night before, covers wrapped around her as she tossed and turned trying to get at least a few hours of sleep before she had to get up early the following morning and face the day.

So now here she was, watching the clock tick by, preparing to dart out the door and into the nearest bar to settle her nerves. She planned to approach later tonight, hoping against hope the building would be almost empty. She could leave it with one of the assistants, hopefully the new one had been trusted enough to deliver the book and Andy wouldn't have to face Emily, she didn't dislike the girl but her attitude would be too much for Andy on this particular evening.

She just wanted it to all go away, her thoughts, feelings, she'd left this world once before, she had no desire to enter it again, especially with the new found revelation that she was attracted to the most powerful woman within the fashion industry, one whose power could end her career in the blink of an eye.

With a final glance at the clock she grabbed her belongings and darted out the door, letting it slam shut on the wasted day within the bull pen. What was the point, she couldn't concentrate until this nightmare was over, she knew a late night would be in store for her tomorrow catching up on all the work she'd abandoned today, but she didn't care, right now she had to get out and drown away her thoughts.

………………..

She'd left the bar, tossing a few bills to pay for her drinks before darting out a little unsteadily on her feet.

The Elias-Clark building towered before her, shimmering in the moonlight; the sun having recently just set over the city.

She approached cautiously, alert for anyone she knew leaving the building at this hour, especially one woman in particular, after all her effort to avoid her at the ball she had no desire to ruin it all by a chance encounter now. Slipping in through the revolving doors she shone a brief smile at the guard at the gate, he recognised her, but, with a small frown of confusion, still bowed back to let her through.

There were obviously no orders from up high to bar her entry to the building.

She stood to the side of the lift, remaining out of sight of the metal doors knowing that when they opened it could be Miranda on the other side. Hopping from one foot to the other nervously she waited watching with apprehension as the numbers descended until with a ding the doors flew opened. A few people stepped out alerting Andy to the fact Miranda was not inside and she darted forward scooting through the crowd quickly wanting to get this over as soon as possible.

She could have sworn the lifts had slowed, the knot of tension building within her stomach with every floor. Finally the doors parted, her prayers answered that the floor was empty, the lights dimmed, silence echoing along the darkened halls. She stepped forward, the sounds of her boots clacking loudly on the floor echoed around her, her heart hammering with every step. She cautiously approached the assistance area, relief flooding into her veins as she noticed it was empty, no single soul around.

Miranda's office had changed, clearly having been revamped since she'd left runway. The decor was still as modern as ever but with a much more solid feel, the desk a more definite piece of furniture than it ever was before, but thankfully the room was as desolate as the rest of the building.

She could sneak in easily from here deposit the item on Miranda's desk and leave. With a last minute glance she hurried forward, delving into her bag for the troublesome item. She drew it out, unravelling the scarf with panicked fingers. It tumbled from her grip in her haste, and she bent down to retrieve it scrabbling on the floor. She snatched it up, sitting back on her knees to place it on Miranda's desk where she would notice it immediately. She placed her hand on the hard surface to pull herself up, only to freeze.

She heard voices and they were getting closer, ringing down the deserted hallway.

Stumbling forward on her hands and knees Andy threw herself into the only place she could hide. She forced back a cry of pain as her shoulder hit the edge of the desk as she darted behind it. She strained her ears, listening to the people approach, trying to recognise any voices from the brief clipped conversation.

Ice pooled in her stomach when she heard one very obvious, subtle tone ring out. One which she would never forget, the voice had haunted her nightmares for over a year. Her breathing quickened, knowing this was where everyone would be heading, and she had no way out. She would be discovered cowering in Miranda's office and probably be ejected straight through the window, meeting the fate she'd avoided for so long at the hands of the approaching editor. With one final scrabble for hope she burrowed herself into the space underneath Miranda's desk sparing a fleeting thanks that for the fairly spacious design.

She tried to stem her breathing, the sound mingled with her heartbeat deafening to her own ears, she was convinced everyone would be able to hear it. The sound of footsteps halted only inches away from where she was hiding. She didn't recognise the other voices, but there were at least three other people in the room accompanying Miranda, and the woman herself wasn't happy.

'I can't believe the incompetence of some people, I ask for one simple alteration, and it surpasses everyone in the building's ability.'

'We didn't get the message and the other shoot took all our tim..'

'Your excuses for your incompetence are of no interest to me.'

All Andy could see was legs, Miranda stood out as the only member of the party in a skirt. Her heels were as high ever, calves toned and smooth. Andy eyes caressed the woman's skin as her gaze slowly ascended, taking in the pale grey skirt, tightly hugging the editors figure. Andy licked her lips subconsciously, a shuddering breath leaking from them. Miranda's skin looked so smooth, almost silver in the low light, the shimmer from the sheer of her stockings catching the light. The visual onslaught was a little too much for Andy's mind to take; her emotions still unsteady over last nights revelation, felt raw and exposed as her eyes devoured the view. With Miranda forced into her face so harshly she could no long deny the little bubble of fire that shivered through her.

She tore her eyes away, forcing all the images from last night from her mind, her cries, the images her mind had made of Miranda flushed, panting beneath her. She faced the opposite wall, praying that the meeting would end within minutes and Miranda would call it a night and head home. As always they weren't answered, in a few steps the editor in chief stood inches away. Andy's head whipped round coming nose to nose with silken skin, she watched as Miranda dropped down in her chair, legs crossing over, giving Andy a brief flash up her skirt, and at the tantalising line of lace high up her thigh. Andy felt the breath freeze in her chest a pulse thudding from between her legs, teeth sinking into her lip holding back a gasp.

She heard Miranda speak once more, but her sentence halted within seconds. Andy could feel her body shaking, so many emotions wracking through her frame, fear, panic, lust. Her body didn't know if it wanted to run or remain. She frowned slightly, leaning forward a fraction to try n get a glimpse of Miranda's face from the sheltered corner she was curled up in. Miranda's blue eyes came into focus, her attention on the surface of her desk, right hand rising from the arm of her chair, reaching forward out of Andy's sightline. Andy's mouth fell open when she saw the glitter of the diamond bracelet dangling from Miranda's finger tips. She could still see the woman's face, surprised at the flicker of shock emanating over it, eyes darting round the room as though hunting for something, someone.

The expression faded fast, giving way to a flutter of emotions the most apparent of which being anger. Andy was confused at Miranda's apparent lack of joy. She raced through her mind trying to pin point what was causing it, the bracelet was definitely Miranda's, she'd seen that with her own eyes, it wasn't damaged or harmed in any shape or form, Andy had been so protective over it, checking every inch with a fine tooth comb before returning the item to its owner.

Miranda's burning gaze was still on the diamond chain, looking at it as though it had personally insulted her, the voice of another one in the room obviously washing over her without any impact. Andy had never seen Miranda lose concentration like that before, what was going on? She watched as Miranda flicked her wrist carelessly tossing the chain back down, face going blank as she returned her attention to the group hovering around her. Andy relaxed slightly, maybe the worse was over, the meeting would end, everyone would leave, and she could sneak out after.

She thought too soon.

With a slight flick of her heel Miranda slid forward on her chair, legs burrowing beneath the desk and colliding into Andy…hard. She felt the woman tense; her muscles going ridged clearly having felt the impact of Andy's frame against her foot. Andy felt sick, fear burrowing its way into her, eyes wide, knowing she had no where to run, pinned in a corner of the dragons lair. Miranda didn't move, obviously uncertain as to whether to draw attention to her discovery or not. She couldn't see Andy from the angle in which she was sat.

Andy watched with apprehension as Miranda pulled her foot back, angling her heel forward, and ramming it forward straight into Andy's thigh. Andy reacted on instinct, biting into her lip, holding back a sound hand shooting out wrapping round Miranda's ankle. Miranda tugged her leg back, coughing to cover Andy's subtle squeal as she shot forward a few inches into Miranda's sightline. She stared with wide eyes up into burning blue ones, which flickered in surprise, the editor's brows drawing in subtly as her gaze snapped down to Andy's fingers curled tightly around her leg. An unknown expression shadowed across her face seconds before her eyes darted away, avoiding alerting the rest of the room to Andy's presence.

Andy didn't know what to feel, still shivering from the shock of discovery, body tense unknowing of what was going to happen, and unable to ignore the flaming sensation in her finger tips, the heat of Miranda's skin emanating out, jolting up her arm. She hadn't touched Miranda before, apart from brief brushes here and there, this was the first time she had her hands on her old boss for any length of time.

Miranda shifted in her seat, and Andy gritted her teeth as the sharp heel dug deeper into her skin. It stung, and Andy was unable to shift without forcing the point deeper. Halting for a moment she followed her impulse. She was in trouble, nothing else she did from now was going to make the situation worse than it already was, Miranda knew she was here and would most likely hold her hostage until she chose to deal out a suitable punishment, her mind most likely plotting as she spoke.

Her voice was steady, giving out new orders to the meeting, stating what she wanted and when she wanted it by. Andy's shifted, lifting Miranda's legs slightly, her other hand snaking out, slipping the Prada pump from the woman's foot. Andy's eyes flicked up as she heard Miranda's voice hitch, a little gasp leaking out before she barrelled on as before.

The sound the woman had made wasn't one of disgust, shock or annoyance; it was an inhale of surprise, tainted with something deeper. Andy swallowed, reading the signals hoping she wasn't misinterpreting what she saw. Miranda's eyes were bright, every few seconds glancing between Andy and the unknown audience. She watched as Miranda's tongue snuck out, making her lips glisten as it slid over them.

Andy decided to test the waters, the alcohol in her system egging her on, making her bolder.

With a quick glance up Andy reached out, gently raking the top of her index finger along Miranda's calf. It glided smoothly, the sensation almost tickling against her skin. Miranda's leg twitched but she didn't pull away. Her eyes never left Miranda's face, watching as the woman tilted her head back, Andy's eyes narrowing as she noticed the tightening of her jaw, neck rippling as she swallowed.

Miranda was obviously resisting something, whether it was anger or another emotion entirely Andy wasn't sure…but she was certainly going to find out.

She didn't know what to do next, what should be the following move, something subtle so she could study Miranda's reaction in greater detail. Her finger was still caressing the underside of Miranda's leg. She was jilted back to reality as Miranda shifted, Andy panicked, thinking she was pulling away, before all emotion drained from her, as Miranda's shoeless leg dipped down, finding Andy's thigh, stilling slightly before gliding over it, back and forth, a straight line between her knee and crotch.

Miranda was playing footsy with her, under the desk, a woman she thought she'd despised only a few days before was setting her sense alight. Andy couldn't take her eyes off Miranda's foot as it grazed over the surface of her pants, almost dipping completely between her legs before pulling back and repeating its previous journey.

Andy threw caution to the wind; stilling Miranda's leg, she shifted, placing her hands on the woman's knees applying pressure; uncrossing them. Miranda glanced down, eyes widening as she watched Andy cautiously lean forward dragging her cheek over Miranda's skin placing a gentle kiss on the side of her knee, Miranda met her stare, the corner of her mouth tilting up, breath coming faster.

Andy heard the voices above halt, making Miranda snap back to attention. Clearly trying to focus on the task at hand and not what her ex assistant was doing under her desk.

Andy continued to brush her lips over Miranda's leg, relishing in the ability to touch and taste the skin she desired. She wondered fleetingly if this was a dream, but the feast of her senses told her differently, every one alerted by the situation.

She snaked her tongue out, flicking it quickly before sitting back, hands sliding around Miranda's ankles before gliding up and over her knee daringly continuing their determined journey across her thighs burrowing a centimeter beneath the hem of her skirt before retreating, and repeating the pattern. Every time Andy delved deeper, an inch, two inches, gradually forcing the skirt to ripple higher up Miranda's thighs exposing inch by inch of teasing creamy pale skin.

Miranda had gotten back into her flow, panting slightly but otherwise seemingly undistracted. Her voice seemed higher than normal the deep throaty growl tinted ever so slightly. She was dismissing the ideas of another female in the room, slashing through them with her razor sharp tongue. Dated, unimaginative and droll were a few of the words Andy managed to hear through her lust induced haze.

Andy wriggled trying to get into position. Her mind had been chasing the idea of what she was planning to do, uncertain if she should. She'd never been with a woman before, all her knowledge gained from nights alone, with nothing but her fingers buried between her legs, her imagination the only thing to keep her warm.

But the opportunity had arisen, where she could finally find out what Miranda tasted like, how she sounded when aroused, the face she made when she came. Andy wanted to break Miranda's control, wanted to make her scream.

She slipped her hand between Miranda's thighs, determinedly forcing them apart, feeling the muscles tense for a second, uncertain, before surrendering, parting before her eyes. She glanced up again, watching the woman's fingers flex, nails digging into the arm of her chair, goosebumps breaking out of her skin.

Steeling herself, she slid her hand stroking the warm flesh on the inside of Miranda's thigh. She licked her lips, trying to hush her breathing, panting, desperate, hungry for the woman only inches away. Her hand paused, fear still flooding her system, about to step into the unknown for the very first time, she could do this.

Closing the final distance, she grazed her fingertips over the silken panel, the thin piece of material the only barrier between them. She heard Miranda's breath hitch in anticipation, the woman's hips inching forward ever so slightly, requesting more pressure. Andy began to stroke, gently at first before gaining more confidence. She pushed her arm further forward, cupping Miranda's pussy, grinding the heel of her hand against the woman's clit watching the pleasure physically shiver through the woman's frame.

Andy wanted her, she could smell her from here; almost taste her on her tongue. Her mouth watered, desperate, craving. Her dreams having fuelled her desire.

She curled her hands around the back of Miranda's knees, trying to shift her forward, angle her so she could burrow her head between her thighs. She tugged gently to no avail, impatient she tugged harder, applying more power than she intended.

The woman shot forward, a brief cry of shock, hands slamming down onto the arm rest halting her from flying forward too far. Andy ignored the apprehension, forcing away the fear that Miranda might change her mind, and focusing on the intrigue, wondering how Miranda was going to get out of this one.

She heard a male voice break out from above, 'Miranda are you oka-' the man's concern died in his throat, Andy held back a laugh as she watched Miranda's signature look flash over her face obviously being fired in the man's direction. You never ask Miranda anything.

She smiled, turning her face into Miranda's flesh, the woman now in the perfect position, legs spread, open, wanton, willing. She brushed her lips over Miranda's thigh, butterfly kisses, making the way up, forcing the woman's thighs further apart with every inch.

She could feel her quim throbbing, excitement hammering through her body, feeling warm, clothes uncomfortable, body so sensitive.

She was close, her mouth now suckling Miranda's skin having ventured beyond the lace. She sucked harder, drawing the warm flesh into her mouth, marking her, owning her, Miranda wouldn't forget this day for a while, every time she bathed in the shower the mark would shine bright, a purple blemish on porcelain, Andy's claim. She licked the mark, taking the taste of Miranda's skin into her mouth, salty but sweet. She turned, confronted with the single panel of silk, dampened by arousal, seduced by the feeling of Andy's fingers. The musky sent of her juices washed over Andy, breathing them in hungrily, the smell intoxicating, lips salivating, actually wanting to taste.

She felt so naughty, knowing there were people up above, working away trying to impress Miranda while unknowingly the boss had her legs spread, wet, body lusting after her ex assistant who was now hovering between her thighs hidden from curious eyes. Andy took a deep breath, blowing warm air, watching Miranda squirm, her pussy already over sensitive begging to be touched.

She flicked her tongue out, the tip grazing ever so lightly, teasing. Miranda's thighs flexed around her ears, trying to retain control; she batted her tongue out again, dampening the material, pad of her tongue stimulating, Miranda's hips bucking, forcing herself harder against Andy's mouth. She closed her lips lightly around the little bud outlined in the material, rolling it between her lips. Miranda's hand shot down, twisting into Andy's locks, pulling tightly, resisting, inhaling through harshly through her nose, fighting to keep her concentration.

She circled her thumbs on the inside of Miranda's thighs, prising them further apart. Swallowing, she brought her right hand up, drawing her thumb over Miranda's pussy before mashing it into the outline of Miranda's clit. The voices halted at Miranda's gasp, but too frightened to bring attention to the fact they're noticed they continued with their speech. Miranda dug her nails into Andy's scalp, protesting against such rough treatment, knowing the young girl was pushing her resistance and not wanting to be tested in front of her staff. Andy licked her lips, heart hammering against her chest, this was the moment all the images of Miranda would be thrown from her mind, her eyes actually able to feast on the real thing and imprint it to memory, her hips rolled, clit throbbing eager to be touched, sated. She curled her fingers into the elastic of Miranda's panties, pulling it away exposing the pink swollen flesh to her hungry eyes, it was glistening, Miranda's want for her displayed an inch away. She tentatively parted the woman's folds, raking her index finger over her sex, juices collecting on the tip, before being smeared over the woman's clit, smoothly slipping over the hard nub. Miranda's hips were rolling now, gently, her body trying to fight against its natural instincts, while begging for more.

Andy's eyes were wide; she turned her hand, palm facing up and with determined pressure forced the first finger past the woman's lips, thrusting it deep inside her.

_'Smack'_

Miranda's hand slammed down, making the desk vibrate around Andy's ears. Her hand stilling, feeling Miranda's muscles pulse around it, holding it in place body thrumming desperate to be fucked.

'That's all' her voice was high, the end intonation rising, fighting, forcing herself to speak.

'But Mir-'

'Close the door…on your way…out.'

There was a brief pause before Andy heard the shuffling of feet, and the click of the door. Closing everyone out, no one but them left in the office, silence apart from the harsh breaths leaking from between Miranda's lips. Her hand was still tangled in Andy's hair, fingers twisted tightly in her battle for control. Miranda's head snapped down, feverish eyes, almost black, pupils dilated, hazy with passion. Her gaze fell to Andy's fingers, a single one buried to the knuckle inside her, the sight alone made her hips buck, 'fuck' falling from her lips, a desperate whisper, head falling back, willingly working herself, gliding over the single digit. Her body, begging, the green light to finger fuck her over the edge.

Meeting her thrusts Andy slid a second finger in, then a third; ears alight to Miranda's grunt as Andy stretched her opening, the moans music to her ears. Andy's fingers glistened, a river flowing over her knuckles, Miranda soaking her hand, the sight of it making her thirsty, mouth watering craving Miranda's taste, wanting to coat her tongue in the evidence of the woman's desire.

Miranda rolled her hips faster, forcing Andy's fingers deeper. Andy ached, her eyes lapping up the sight of Miranda getting herself off on her fingers grinding her pussy against the palm of her hand. Andy fumbled with the button of her trousers, scrambling to touch her aching quim; it throbbed painfully, crying out. Andy buried her fingers beneath the band of her trousers, rising on her knees slightly to alter the angle, the sudden movement causing her fingers to twist inside Miranda making her cry out. Brutally she thrust two fingers inside herself, soaking wet, body flowing more than ever before, the image driving her into a frenzy.

She wanted to follow Miranda over the edge, her body pulsing around the digits drawing them in hungrily with every plunge. Her eyes flicked up, taking in Miranda's skin flushed with arousal, neck straining, head tossed right back, nails digging into the arm of her chair, lips open, panting for air.

Andy knew where her own body wanted to be touched, the special places, the ones that shot bolts of pleasure up her spine, with a brief hope that all women worked in similar ways she bent her fingers at the knuckle, twisting them to curve inside Miranda up towards her navel, grinding against a certain spot inside.

It broke Miranda's resolving, voice crying out, 'yes…oh god….there...fuck…harder', Andy increased her speed, the fingers buried inside herself matching the pace. She hammered the sweet spot inside Miranda her hips bucking wildly, skin glistening with sweat. Knowing she was close Andy leant forward, drawing Miranda's clit into her mouth.

With a shout Miranda's spine contracted, legs thrashing around Andy's ears as she came, muscles clamping down on her fingers, muscles tense, chemicals firing through her nerves overloading her mind with pleasure Andrea's name bursting from her lips.

The sound of her name, rolling from Miranda's tongue coated in satisfaction, and the erotic site splayed before her, Miranda's skirt crumpled around her waste, fingers buried to the hilt in her pussy as the woman orgasmed over them her cum coating her already dripping digits was enough for Andy, her eyes slammed shut, lips falling open as she gasped, her orgasm stronger than she'd ever felt, limbs burning, body about to explode in ecstasy.

'Fuck.'

Her head fell forward, body going limp. She withdrew her hand from between her legs, bringing the fingers that had been buried between Miranda's thighs only moments before up to her lips, eyes snapping up meeting Miranda's gaze wide eyed as she watched Andy twirled her tongue round each individual digit lapping at the cream coating her fingers. Miranda's breathing slowed, skin shivering, fingers sliding through Andy's hair, almost gently, untangling the strands that had been wrapped around her fingers. Her gaze seemed almost curious, any emotion currently exposed so clearly in her expression fading as her control returned. Andy shifted, tentatively curling her fingers into the material bunched up around Miranda's hips, sliding her skirt down, covering her modesty.

All Andy got was a raised eyebrow in return, and, while unsure, Andy could have sworn she saw, a flicker of amusement.

Andy sat back, uncertain, the boldness she'd experience only moments before, aided by the alcohol, fleeing her. She didn't know what had just happened, the situation having taken over, as though hovering in a dream; she just followed her bodies demands not thinking about the consequences.

After a few minutes passed in silence, Miranda's stare unwavering, Andy opened her mouth to say something, anything, but words never came. What do you say to a woman, who just happened to be an ex boss you'd abandoned and have in the last hour fucked beneath her desk under the watchful eye of members of staff. She chewed her lip, nervous, eyes casting to the ground, not wishing to look into the penetrating gaze she was receiving.

Miranda's touch shocked her, the woman's fingers stroking beneath her chin, drawing her eyes back up to her own. She surveyed Andy once more, eyes flowing over her frame, before a small smile flickered onto her face, a genuine one, something Andy had never been witness to before. A bubble expanded in her chest, and through everything else Andy recognized it as hope.

With subtle pressure, Miranda made Andy rise to her knees, the two women coming eye to eye. Tugging her forward they met in the middle, Andy finally closing her lips over Miranda's, they were soft, yielding beneath Andy's, tongues swirling out, battling for dominance. Andy's hands curled round Miranda's neck, her right burrowing itself into her hair, the grey locks, silken and smooth sliding between her fingers. Everything Andy's imagination had ever come up with was no where near as good as the real thing. It didn't know how her body would tingle from the Miranda's touch, heat flowing from the older woman into her, how her tongue would graze over Andy's, tasting of coffee. How her fingers would lightly caress Andy's face, worship, wanting, so many emotions expressed in a single touch.

Miranda pulled back, head tilting to the side, Andy's hands resting on her knees, holding herself up.

'Well that was…unexpected.'

Andy nodded, not trusting her voice, the activities in the last few minutes having silenced her nervous babbling for once.

A humorous expression descended over Miranda's face, eyes twinkling, 'I only meant to make you face me…As always you exceeded my expectations.'

Andy frowned, confused.

'I'll admit I was rather annoyed when I assumed you'd managed to avoid me when returning the bracelet, looks like I returned to my office just at the right time, before you managed to escape.'

Andy opened her mouth to speak, mind scrabbling for understanding, eyes narrowing as the truth began to unfold in her mind.

'You dropped it on purpose.'

Miranda raise her eyebrow, 'of course, you think I'd drop a five thousand dollar bracelet and not notice?' she paused, the corner of her lips curling up, a cat that had got the cream. 'I knew you'd return it in person, your self of duty wouldn't have enabled you to hand the job to anyone else, regardless of how trusting you are even you know people are unlikely to hand back a bracelet worth that kid of money.'

Andy sat back on her heels. 'You set me up? Why?'

Miranda shrugged, leaning back in her chair eyes never leaving Andy's face. 'You'd been avoiding me; I thought it would be interesting to force you to face me. You can't run forever Andrea.'

'I wasn't running.'

'What would you call darting away every time I got closer than five meters away from where you stood?'

Andy frowned a little stung, angry at Miranda for manipulating her, and furious at herself for falling for it. 'Self preservation.'

A small line marred Miranda's brow. 'What did you think I was going to do?'

'If one thing runway taught me it was that you are as unpredictable as ever.'

'You avoid me like the plague one day and are _fucking_ me the next and you say I'm the unpredictable one.'

Andy mouth opened in shock, the harsh word falling from Miranda's lips, she never swore, even at her angriest, her unhappiness only demonstrated by the volume of her voice lowering to a deadly whisper. The word seemed dirty, carnal and desperate. Andy blushing at the sense of desire flaring through her once more at the memories it threw up. Her eyes dropped, anger fleeing her as her mind flashed back to the image imprinted on her mind from minutes before, regardless of how she ended up here, she couldn't deny she was happy with the way it had ended.

'Do you regret it?'

Andy's head snapped back up, Miranda's voice light revealing nothing of her own opinion towards what had just passed between them, as ambiguous as ever.

Andy shook her head, 'no, never.' Blue eyes burned into her own, as though burrowing into her soul searching for the answer and whether the one she'd given was a truthful one. Satisfied, Miranda flicked her head in a brief nod. 'Good'.

She stood, rising regally from her seat, fingers combing through her hair, returning it to it's original state unmussed from Andy's finger tips. Andy rose too, a little unstable on shaking legs, having been curled beneath the desk for way too long, restricting the circulation.

She watched as Miranda walked by her without a word, flinging her office door open, grabbing her coat, flinging the garment over her shoulder. She turned, looking over her shoulder, body twisting on the spot as her fingers fumbled at her wrist. With a twist Miranda's bracelet fell to the floor, here eyes never leaving Andy's.

Andy went to question her, wonderment at what she was doing 'Miranda wh.. '

'You know what to do.' With that the woman turned on her heel, vanishing round the corner, heels echoing down the hall until all that was left was the memory of her voice lingering in the air.

Andy stepped forward, bending down, scooping up the tiny piece of jewelry.

Pocketing the item she cast one last lingering look back into the office, the place where it all began.

Joy surged through her, a little laugh bubbling from her lips, a bright smile breaking over her face. Her fingers curled around the innocent item, a trigger into the whirlwind she was being thrown into…mind more than willing. She didn't know how this would end, the words having passed between them few and far between.

But whatever happened it would be worth it, and with a spring in her step she began making her way towards her future.

.--SS--

**_Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed, please leave a review and let me know what you think of my first slash ever! if you like I have a lot more ideas for miranda/andy fics!! Oh and i'm about to start my third vid :D...fun fun fun! SS (Flit)_**


End file.
